Eyebrows
by Jeshin-The-Almighty
Summary: Random idea that came to my head: L comes to Wammys house, Matt notices he has no eyebrows, what could go wrong! One shot


Don't ask

_**Don't ask! Had a random idea about eyebrows, and oh if you were expecting some L goodness. Well um... you're out of luck! He doesn't have lines**_

_**Oh and I do not own death note! XD**_

The nine year old boy laughed as he saw his friend come out of The head masters office, he had been waiting for him to hurry up, as he wanted to go back to the rec' room to play Nintendo. However seeing the young blondes face covered in some kind of edible substance, most likely cake, he was happy he waited.

The ten year old then said "shut the hell up Matt!" This cause Matt to laugh harder "You really have to stop this one day Mello! I mean your obsession with beating near and becoming L is getting a little creepy." Mello gave him a 'oh shut up' look and proceeded to the bathroom to wash his face.

A few weeks later the two sat in the office again with a younger child around seven, with white hair, clothes and skin who played with a puzzle.

An older man, with Graying, balding hair and a smile sat on the other side of the desk. He spoke "I am sure this will please you Mello most of all, however you have all been called to my office due to the command of L, he wishes to meet with his successors." Mello's eyes popped out of his face, Matt raised an eyebrow but then shrugged, he wasn't all that interested in being a successor, he was only one due to default, the third smartest child in Wammy's, many said he would probably be able to become at least second, maybe first, if he actually gave a damn, but since that wasn't going to happen, they had started giving up on him. The youngest boy didn't even react; he just continued to play his game.

"L's COMING!" Mello yelled in excitement while standing up. Matt rolled his eyes and Rogar smiled. Near however still didn't make a reaction.

"Yes in fact, now the introductions have been made, L! You can come in now!" the other door to the office opened and in walked … Watari. Who nodded and smiled at Rogar as he made way for L.

A young man, about 20 walked in with a slouch in his back and an inquisitive finger at his lips. He barely acknowledged the children, who were now all looking at him. He spoke with Watari and Rogar for a while discussing their current scores and abilities.

L spoke with everyone individually after wards, he and Near seemed to have a very formal conversation, with Matt it was a lot of Shrugs and weird questions, like about his sugar habit. With Mello, it was mostly admiration speeches.

L hadn't stayed long but his temporary stay had infused Mello with a new hobby, for a while he was making his hair very shaggy and wearing loose fitting clothing. Matt had told him he was an idiot several times.

While they were all currently sitting in the library, Matt was reading a game FAQ booklet (I don't think they had handheld games back then) Near playing with his puzzle and occasionally turning a page on a book and Mello studying his book furiously. Matt looked at the looks of evil and superiority Mello and Near were sporting at each other. So he threw in a comment to distract them both.

"Hey did either of you notice L had no eyebrows?" they looked at him for a second then shrugged and went back to what they were doing with out looking at each other.

Matt considered this as close as a victory he would get.

That night he heard some weird noises coming from the bathroom. He walked in to see both Near and Mello fighting. Matt was confused until he noticed…they had both shaved their eyebrows…

"What….the….hell!" he shouted, they turned and he saw blood coming from their foreheads.

Rogar had later calmed the small children. He had convinced Mello to stop dressing like L, which had resulted in a rebellious opposite, but however due to the accidental injuries their would be no saving their eyebrows!

_**I said don't ask!**_

_**I suddenly remembered that out of all the Wammy's boys, only Matt had eyebrows! So this idea came up! XD kind of sux wrote it in like 3 minutes -looks at clock- ok then 10 minutes XD**_

_**Review if you wish! But I'm not writing anymore to it!**_


End file.
